Love As Kids
by GinMa
Summary: As long as the gundam pilots are in class, school is never boring...nor peaceful. Especially when said pilots are chibis... and in love! 2x1,complete AU with chibi pilots, kindergarden teachers and fluff.
1. ah love!

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own this magnificent anime… because if I did, I wouldn't have to make a disclaimer at all. None other than its creators own this.

Authors Notes: **2x1YAOI or Shonen-ai** and the pilots as kids. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I pray to God you'll like it. Reviews would be much appreciated **but** no FLAMES please! Excuse the grammar, fluff, insanity and anything else. Objective criticisms are welcome.

T'is just the prologue.

**Love As Kids**

Love.

Ah, love. It's wicked, complicated, but so very simple. it drives people crazy, both insanely happy or miserable.

But Duo Maxwell, 7 yrs old, with shoulder-length braided hair (1) and captivating violet eyes, _The _mischief-maker extraordinaire and the biggest headache of his kindergarten teacher, absolutely didn't care about that.

Not that he knew anything complex about love... oh absolutely not.

All he knew was that love... ah... love...

...was right in front of him.

…in the small body and shining blue eyes of this cute little japanese boy, Heero Yuy.

And just like every other person so foolishly in love, Duo Maxwell stared at the object of his affections all day long at school ever since the quiet little boy from Japan came here last week.

For the past few days Duo tried to do more than stare at Heero and talk to him, but he found that no amount of effort can make the asian say something, except during recitation. So after a few million tries of trying to talk to himand get at least a reaction other than a half-effective glare(in a span of a week!), Duo decided to just…well, move to plan B and stared all day long, school day after school day, minute after minute, hour after hour, second after second, nano-second after nano-second, yesterday, today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow(wha' the!)…

"Stop staring at me!" a loud cry was heard throughout the room. Surprised, everyone turned to see where it came from.

The cry was from Heero Yuy. And he was shouting at none other than Duo Maxwell.

Looks like Plan B worked.

TBC

(1) Well, before his hair got long it had tto be short first, neh? He's still a chibi,

Please review… and… the other pilots(still chibis) will appear in the next chapter which, I hope, will be much better than this. And I swear this will be more original and longer as it continues.


	2. Will You Be Mine?

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own this magnificent anime… because if I did, I wouldn't have to make a disclaimer at all. None other than its creators own this.

Authors Notes: **2x1YAOI or Shonen-ai** or maybe 2+1…and the pilots as kids. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I pray you like it. Reviews would be much appreciated **but** no FLAMES please! Excuse the grammar, fluff, insanity and anything else. Objective criticisms are welcome!

**A/n: whoops… made a mistake! Duo's 6 years old… all of them are! uhm… yeah… let me repeat that FEEDBACK would definitely be appreciated! And thanks so much to those who did review! Now on with the fic!**

**Will You Be Mine?**

"Stop staring at me!" Heero turned to Duo and screamed, with as much force a cute six-year old could muster. Which, in other words, is hardly scary at all except if you consider the fact that Heero said more than 2 words in one sentence.

Duo blinked innocently. "Me? Na-uh! "

"Y-yes you were!" Heero insisted. Especially annoyed that he has to talk at all.

"Na-uh!" Duo denied it, albeit unconvincingly, what with the gleam in his eye and the grin in his young face. Indeed, operation _Get Hee-chan - plan B _was definitely working.

"Yes too!" The whole class watched the exchange, clueless as to what in the sandman's name was happening.

So one of them asked just that. "uhm… neh, what's going on?" Quatre, for all his blond hair, blue-eyed cuteness as a chibi was alas…ignored.

"Na-uh!"

"Yes too!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yes too!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yes too!

The whole class sweat dropped. Of all the fine times for the teacher to leave class and go pee-pee…this wasn't it.

"Na-uh!"

"Yes too!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yes too! This is immature!" cried Heero, flustered and blushing.

For a moment Duo looked blankly at his, eherm, beloved.

"…"

Then he bent down to whisper to Quatre, "Neh, Quatre… what's _imachoo _supposed to mean?"

Quatre corrected the confused boy and whispered back, "Duo, he said _immature_…I think it means something like acting _not_ like an adult."

Quatre and the others knew about Duo's crush on _Hee-chan. _Hah! He only spent all week talking about the blue-eyed Japanese…how Heero looked so cute and how small he was "probably 'coz he's asian" according to Duo (Wufei whacked him with his pencil case for that)… How Heero would be Duo's _beloved in distress _and how he would be the one to save the stoic boy both from the evil principal and the 3 dorks, which would be him(Quatre), Trowa and Wufei.

Quatre surmised that indeed…_sigh_ Duo's fairy tales were mixed up. And how he knew the word _surmised_, well, he may never know.

After a few seconds of pondering on the word, Duo continued. "We're kids! We _are_ immature!"

"Hn. But you still stared!" Heero answered.

"Na-uh"

"Yes!"

"Na-uh!"

6 year-old Chinese Wufei put his head on his hands. '_Injustice._'

"…" Trowa, with the same age as every one else but with weird bangs and an incredible talent for being _unnoisy_(as Duo put it), merely nodded as if reading Wufei's thoughts.

"Yes!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yes you did! Just tell the tooth! Eh… I mean truth!"

"OkayIStaredAtYouOnlyBecauseYou'reSoCuteAndIThinkILikeYouAndIWantYouTo BeMineAndI'llBeYourKnightInHeavyArmsAndWe'llColorTogetherAndBuildSnowMen TogetherAndDoShowAndTellTogetherAndAnnoyWufeiALotOrMaybeYou'llGetAlong WellButStillILikeYouSoWillYouBeMine?" Grinning like the baka he was, Duo used one of his special talents, which is outtalking anything and everything…fast.

So far the only words Heero wasn't able to take in was _color_…and uh… alright. So far the _only _words Heero _was_ able to take in was _color_ and what he thought was something that resembled the word _mine._

Confused, and too proud to ask the braided boy to repeat what he said, the blue-eyed boy did something out of instinct instead… something that would change his life forever or at least make him reflect, before the sandman arrived at night, why he didn't just ask the baka to slowly repeat what he said.

"uhm… okay." Heero answered warily while praying for a few things.

He was hoping what Duo meant when he said all those gibberish was that he lost his crayons 'coz he's a _baka. _(Heero could never remember what that translated to in english)

He wished he wasn't blushing… because he sure did feel like he was.

He prayed to Papa God that said _baka_ was staring at him 'coz he wanted to borrow his crayons… that Duo said something along the line of 'can I borrow your color? I lost mine.' Grammatically incorrect, yes. But what else couldthe american boy have said?

And he also prayed he didn't just get himself into something weird and impossible… like agreeing to being Duo's _'bride'. _

He really really wished he wasn't blushing.

He found out a few minutes later that none of his prayers were answered.

**TBC**

'_italics_' mean thoughts.


	3. Give Me Your Hand

Disclaimer: sad to say, I don't own this magnificent anime… because if I did I wouldn't have to make a disclaimer at all. None other than its creators own this.

Authors Notes: AU **2x1YAOI or Shonen-ai** or maybe 2+1…and the pilots as kids. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I pray you like it. Reviews would be much appreciated **but** no FLAMES please! Excuse the grammar, fluff, insanity and anything else.

Objective criticisms are welcome!

A/N for ch3: sigh… It's short… alas! And the humor… wherever has it gone? Ah…Whatever shoulda poor poor uh... whatever do? Damnit… writer's block is a sad, sad thing.

Thanks so much to those who did review especially to my good friend hidden-golden-eyes! Reviews are my lifeline so please… tell me what ya think or suggest, neh?

Love As Kids

**Give Me Your Hand**

Instead of coloring, which was the activity left by the teacher before heading out to go '_potty', e_very chibi in the room just watched as 6-year old American Duo Maxwell whooped with joy when he heard the love of his life's answer to his… eherm…'Proposal of love'.

"Give me your hand," the smiling, braided boy said.

"ehh…Don't you mean crayons?" Heero mumbled, confused and not trusting the _baka_ especially with the situation getting weirder (much to his chagrin).

"Nope, Hee-chan! … Give me your hand."

"Don't call me 'Hee-chan'!"

"Okay," Duo smiled some more and looked innocent.

'_A little too innocent.'_ Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei hardly understood, much less processed, what the boy in love said during his speed talk but they knew, after watching too many detective shows and spending life with Duo Maxwell (which wasn't really long considering their age), that something was up.

…and that something was a plan to make the poor Japanese boy his.

Heero pondered on whether to give Duo his hand… after all, the situation was already weird and confusing as it was. What if Duo wanted to eat his hand?

"Dun' worry! I'm not gonna eat your hand!" Duo said, as if reading Heero's mind. _Uhh… right._

"I'm gonna give ya something, and I want ya to hold it in your hands!" Duo added, showing his sincerity as he spoke.

Heero looked into the American's eyes and as much as he wanted to doubt the braided _baka, _he realized he couldn't. There was something in those amethyst eyes that promised no lies…

The blue-eyed chibi felt himself blushing…again. Dammit he was not a… umm…blushie or a…a blusher! And none of those two words sound right!

'_Where's the self-destruct button when you need it?', _Heero thought as he hesitantly… slowly held out his soft and small hand. Duo held it.

Duo watched as the small boy _tried_ to glare as if to warn Duo that Heero will kick him if he so much as moved to bite his hand. Yes, dearies… _tried. _His 'glare' only had the ferocity of… well… a kitten. (1)

'_A small fluffy kitten…_' the amethyst-eyed boy mused. _'that I'll love forever and ever and ever.'_

With that promise he made to himself, he took a small thing from his pocket and clutched it tightly. He put the hand holding the precious thing on top of Heero's outstretched one.

"Pop always said ya have to hold it in your hand to know how precious it is… to feel something that's deeper than what the eye can see and never let go. Here…" the braided boy let go of what he was holding and handed it to the other boy.

Heero looked at his hand and somehow, even if what Duo said was _soo-adult-no-chibi-could-understand-what-it-meant _(It's a chibi-adjective… go figure), the blue-eyed boy just knew… that when it comes to this 'treasure' in his hand and the braided baka with the most beautiful amethyst eyes and the stupid grin...that he'd never let go.

TBC

A/n: Ehh…a cliffhanger nut not quite... gomen. I'll say what Duo gave Heero on the next chapter.

(1) Ahehe… I guess at six Hee-chan's glare was still work-in-progress before he managed to scare the socks off people when he got older, neh?

Methinks that chapter was… ugh.

Still haven't _completely_ decided what Duo will give him soo… I'm very open to suggestions. Please review!


End file.
